


Lights off

by Lily_as_Rose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Reality TV, Romantic Fluff, dating show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_as_Rose/pseuds/Lily_as_Rose
Summary: A brand new dating show guarenteed to find you love. Encouraging the citizens of paris to watch as young singles complete challenges to win hearts.Marinette signed up for three reasons. Her parents were trying to get involved with her lovelife, they give everyone who gets to the house €50 and all her friends were signing up. She was not expecting to actually get in let alone bumb into an old friend...





	1. At first glance

**Author's Note:**

> REWRITING! FIXING PLOT HOLES AND ADDING MORE...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette arrives in the fast paced tv rush for a mysterious show she signed up for. Forgetting to take time to notice her surroundings...

Marinette was in the group of 10 people to be the first in the house. 5 girls and 5 boys. When she first signed up for the show it was being advertised as a modern dating show guaranteed to pair up all participants by the end of the series- regardless of sexuality. (Its 2019 everything goes!) Its predicted popularity was pretty high for a brand new series but it was reality tv promising successful dating? Who knows how it was going to go!

When she arrived there were already cameras set up all over the place she assumed for the behind the scenes shots as there hadn’t been any prior meeting, interview or anything. Apart from the initial sign up and acceptance email there had been nothing so she had expected at least something before the filming started. Someone with a black t-shirt labelled crew took her bags and she was ushered into a large lobby where a crowd of people were already busying around.

One foot in the room and one short, lovable blonde had bounced over and grabbed Marinette into a bear hug. “Rose?”

”Yeah! I didn’t know you were joining too? That’s amazing!”

 They had gone to school together but drifted apart when they went to separate colleges. Marinette was glad to see her cheerful demeaner was unchanged. The various crew around the room started ushering them all to take seats. She sat down beside rose on the closest sofa.

Wait weren’t they supposed to NOT see each other yet?

“Its a bit strange isn’t it?” Marinette couldn’t help her curiosity burning through her. Rose commented on the unusual introduction they had just had to the show. She explained they weren’t supposed to meet before hand to stop any shallow prejudices in shows like this but she supposed because of the flexibility of some contestants sexuality it would be more complicated and involve a lot more difficulty than to do it the generic boys and girls split. She brushed her hair behind her ear while her mumblings became reduced to a shy stutter.  

“Is it Love at first sight Rose?” Marinette teased. Rose wasn’t paying her much attention as a girl Marinette could almost recognise winked at her from across the room.  
“Yeah right.. haha but you’ll never guess who i saw by the...” Rose was interrupted by a small grey haired man walking into the room followed by even more cameras.

“Greetings to all you lucky participants,” He spoke softly with a small playful smile on his wrinkled face. His entrance left the room quiet so he was easily heard. “You may call me master Fu I am the presenter of the show.” He bowed his head a little as a short burst of applause circled the room. “Now this show is going to be a little different.” He had everyone’s full attention as he paused. “Let me take a minute to explain it to you and you may ask any questions at the end. A show must be entertaining to be sucessful yes, however OUR focus will be on the matchmaking. The entertainment will be there I assure you. The complex system of how you will date will include some interesting... revelations. “Each of you must adopt an alter ego to use because you will only be dating one another behind a mask. This will mean you will have dates with who we calculate you will be compatible with in costume but also you can get to know whoever you choose, outside the mask.” His smiles were met with blank confused faces across the room. ”The Masks will allow a deeper sense of anonymity and hopefully allow a genuine connection to form.” The stunned atmosphere in the room weighed down on marinette. “Of course if you do not feel any connection with who you are paired with then you may choose to be assigned someone else. Be warned that your choices and interviews will be revealed to winners of challenges as well as the people at home so if you wish to have any chance in here try not to play with anyone’s feelings as it may end badly.” Silence. Fu clapped his hands before exclaiming, “alright who wants to choose their disguise first?”

A bubble of confused and exciting chatter broke out and one of the guys was taken out of the room amidst the chaos, a mob of blonde hair dipping through the doorway. One by one everyone was led out of the room followed by a camera or two. Marinette was the last one in the room and although she was excited something about the slowly diminishing number of people made her nervous and itching to know what they were all up to. After a few tantalisingly long minutes of waiting quietly Fu came back in and beckoned to her with a smile.

He led her to a more dimly lit room. Spotlights aimed at empty mannequins lined the room on podiums, small glowing tiles forming walkways in between. It was kind of eerie. Marinette continued to follow fu as he walked deeper into the room noticing the cameras large ominous silhouettes after nearly forgetting their presence and glancing in their direction suspiciously. There were more mannequins here except these were different. They wore brightly coloured oufits. One in particular caught her eye at the end of the isle. It was on a slightly wider podium than the rest and a second mannequin stood beside it empty. The outfit, like the others, appeared to be made up of a formfitting suit. A mask, a belt with something circular attatched and a pair of earrings completed the outfit, all the same red with black spots. It looked stunning.

“Ladybug. A Good choice.” Fu spoke suddenly beside her interrupting her thoughts;it made her jump. “As you can see it is part of a pair. These costumes are all based on the legend of the miraculous and ladybug and chat noir are the most powerful of all. Together they act like a ying yang...” He paused. “You will hear all this later but for now...” He turned around handing her a jewlery box. ” Take these. As part of the show you must wear these to connect you to your alter ego out of costume.” Inside there were a pair of simple black earrings. She took them and put them on. Se didn’t remember saying she chose this outfit but she wasn’t complaining.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something but Fu was already leading her out of the room. Her bags were the only ones left in the lobby and she picked them up as instructed before being taken outside for her arriving montage to be filmed. 

Finally arriving in the house marinette put her things by the remaining bed and took in a deep breath. She had overplayed the reactions for the house making the crew laugh a little before going through the full routine of walking up the path with her bags ‘subtly’ revealing the earrings for the viewers who would know what they meant. The crew was particularly friendly and answered all her questions. As it turned out no tour was needed as the crew would simply walk her everywhere she wanted to go.  
Walking in she scanned the room and she saw 9 people sat conversing on the sofas comfortably.

At first glance she saw a familiar smiling face beneath golden curls and then she noticed rose waving next to them.

She froze. Not even a doubletake would let her believe what she was seeing. Rose spotted her reaction and giggled behind her hand. Marinette’s jaw had dropped. The blonde mob of hair from earlier belonged to one particular guy she did not want to be reunited with on camera. Rose came to her rescue and pulled her to sit down on the nearest seat before her knees gave way.

“Hey! Marinette?”

‘Oh no.’ Marinette thought. ’He’s spotted me.’

“Breathe!”Rose mouthed before running off.

The cameras were certainly watching her unprecedented reaction closely.

Her voice nearly gave in as she turned around and barely managed to squeak her reply:  
“Adrien! What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a perfectionist I constantly change my work as I go through. I would love to hear suggestions and comments below! :)


	2. A new look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jam packed chapter as marinette dives head first into the show. Her first transformation into ladybug and meeting her kwami! With so much happening at once how will marinette focus on the one thing she doesn’t want to do. mess up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REWRITING. Changing alya and ninos roles sO.. bare with me

Before the break:

“Hey! Marinette?”

A look of utter terror cut across her face and dramatic music played.

The cameras were watching her reaction closely as it turned into a smile that was much too wide to be genuine under her blushing cheeks.

Her voice sounded small as she managed to squeak her reply:  
“Adrien! What are you doing here?”

PAUSED

Alya burst into laughter at the sight of her bestfriend’s traumatised expression. “How did we manage this so well?” She wheezed.” Nino remember when you wanted to tap that?” Gesturing to the well timed pause of marinette. Nino appeared from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, and sunk down next to her. “But you came to your senses when we got stuck in that room at the zoo.” She tilted her head back onto his shoulder to look at him with a knowing grin.

Nino put his arm around alya as he stretched backwards “Of course I do with you reminding me every 20 minutes.”

She rolled her eyes at him before he kissed the smug girl on top of her head.

The show had finished filming about a month ago now and alya as director of the show had decided to focus a lot on marinette. Her best friend had conveniently chosen one of the two star-crossed miraculous after all.

“Is that why we didn’t invite them to watch it with us?” Nino earned a sassy popcorn filled scoff..

“Nino, you KNOW why.” Alya settled backon her boyfriend before unpausing the show.

* * *

 

Marinette lent her face in her hands. “He was here to date people marinette. Its a dating show!” -wait. Did she say that outloud?

Adrien laughed, confused by the interaction but smiling brightly none the less. “Actually,” he leaned forward. His whispered tone and close proximity made Marinette’s heart race. “I’ve missed you.” He pulled back positively beaming. “And now that you’re here, well...”

She felt the loud thundering in her chest as he continued.

“I don’t have to pretend with you.” Marinette nodded with a bashful smile knowing the cameras couldn’t hear what he whispered in her ear. “Mhm”

 Once again he whispered “My dad actually signed me up for publicity for his new collection.” He leaned back and patted(?) her shoulder before saying with a grin. “Its so great to be here with such a good friend.” And it echoed in the suddenly hushed room.

An audible intake of breath and a wince definitely caught by the red blinking light in the corner of her eye. Good Friend. That wasn’t where she thought that conversation was going. Marinette tried to swallow but ended up coughing instead. She played it off as clearing her throat and forced a smile. Its not like it wasn't true. They had been good friends for a long time. It was the fact that for all that time she had wanted so much more. She had gotten her hopes up again thinking it was her chance and even on a dating show they were only “good friends”. It was obvious that everyone had been eaves dropping as the general conversation around them was at a bare minimum and eyes flitted across to them curiously but Adrien stayed blissfully unaware of it all and just smiled at Marinette happily.

 

“Marinette. If you would come with me.” Rescued at last from the awkward situation she followed the short woman in a crew shirt through to an interview room.

What just happened? But marinette wasn’t off the block yet. Quietly she sat on a chair facing a blank featureless wall waiting. 

“Marinette! Nice to meet you I’m Val.” A firm handshake from the small woman. “In this show the interviews will be conducted by kwamis. CGI characters voiced by part of our team here.” She handed her a small peice black plastic and pinned a microphone to her shirt. “Ladybug’s kwami will be voiced by this lovely lady here” she motioned to a young freckled girl to the side.” She will talk to you through this ear piece occasionally outside of this room. She will act as your friend and confidant during your time here just remember not to look at the cameras in this room. To help you a little bit she will use a red light on the wall in front of you to track the characters movements.” Val retreated behind the camera and reminded Marinette to put the earpiece in before going on to talk to the camera operators.

Information overload. Marinette was grateful for the distraction however. She moved the device in her hand to her ear and looked back to Val who nodded and waved her away.

”Hello marinette! My name is Tikki.” The soft voice came from behind her and Marinette had to use a lot of focus to smile at the red dot on the wall instead of behind her to the girl.

” urgh... hi?” Marinette’s uncertainty sprouted high pitch giggles from the girl. She really wasn’t sure how to relax when literally talking to a dot on the wall.

“What happened out there with adrien, marinette? Is everything alright?” Marinette paused.

“I’m not sure tikki, I know adrien you see - from outside the house? We were friends back in highschool...” Marinette looked down at her hands and smiled. “I always hoped to be more than just friends.” She looked back up to the wall “I guess I wasn’t expecting him to be here after all this time.”

Silence.

“tikki?”

“Don’t worry it will be alright marinette! You have two opportunities here. As ladybug and as marinette. I’m sure he will realise what he’s been missing.” 

When marinette left the interview room she felt numb and she went straight to rose and sat down. That was new. She was still in a daze when master fu addressed everyone. As before he held all attention as he spoke but mariette could only think about one thing. Had she really said all that to tikki? What was she thinking?

“So if everyone could find their allotted room and sit with their ‘miraculous teams’. They will get you ready for the first task as Miraculous Holders!” 

Marinette blinked and the room burst into action. She barely had time to think before getting dragged out the room. More cameras greeted participants in the hallway to lead them in different directions through the house. Marinette was asked to peer round corners and change direction to feign “searching” for her door. She went up and down the stair case and bumped into one or two others before finally getting to a door with her name in big letters written across it. She couldn’t help herself from reaching out to straighten the M which surprisingly needed to be straightened.

Inside there was a team of people all dressed in simple black clothing with a closer look she noticed they all had a  matching red accessory. The room itself was a little plain but a bright mirror ontop of a desk with the suface covered in all sorts of beauty supplies. A wide selection of makeup and red fabrics and feathers filled the work top. All full of colour, pattern and glamour. They were really serious about being disguised. The cameras panned away while she undressed but came right back once she was in the well fitting red suit and seated in front of the mirror. Dark makeup was used to change the appearance of the shapes and shadows in her face while the rest of the outfit (from the mannequin before) was put on but it wasn’t quite enough to conceal her identity so a blue wig and blue contacts were added to the mix. Marinette already had blue eyes but these were extremely blue.

The final look was extraordinary. She had swapped her black earrings for red ones with 5 black spots on each. Her blue wig had bangs and pigtails not dissimilar to her usual hairstyle. Not that she had had her hair in pigtails since highschool. The object on her belt had turned out to be a yoyo which she played with while they finished her look off. Last but not least the red mask with black spots on it covered her face. She could barely recognise herself in the mirror.

“Wow, you look amazing.” The makeup artist exclaimed. Marinette looked in the mirror but she didn’t see herself looking back. She saw confidence and something else. An underlying sense of heroism. The team stood back and admired their work. “Helllooo ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there won’t be any possibility of a live show due to indentity reveals and CGI but the characters can have suprise guests and reactions to the show. If anyone has a character they would particularly like to see in their midst comment it and I will see if I can fit it in!


	3. Chat noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets a flirtatious cat with a less than elegant ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its another busy chapter! 
> 
> I want to make the fic fluffy and it will be soon enough. I have a storyline to stick to so bear with me!  
> Any plot holes you spot are likely to be intentional clues (or just questionable writing 😂)

“Hellllloooo ladybug.”

 Marinette couldn’t deny it, she looked amazing. But as she admired her new look, the mirror clouded and it was revealed to be.. a screen? She looked to her miraculous team but they just shrugged.

“STRIKE YOUR POSE”.

The screen showed a small red dancing.. something. Maybe it was her kwami? And suddenly it was her live silhouette on the screen. In awe, she mouthed the word ‘wow’ before raising her arms in a dynamic pose trying out a few different ones before it came back to show her in full colour. Marinette and her team laughed as she continued a theratrical dance. The aim was to be dramatic right? It was for tv!

 

* * *

 

 “Wow. It looks amasing!”

 

 

It was the opening of the pilot which introduced the house mates and Kwamis to the veiwers before the challenges begin.The kwamis flew across the screen in their aray of colours while introducing themselves spiralling around an old music box.

“Tikki Plagg Nooroo Duusu Pollen Trixx Wayzz Mullo Stompp Roaar Fluff Longg Sass Ziggy Bark Kaalki Xuppu Orikko Daizzi”

 

 

”I’ve not seen all the kwamis before! We left too soon.” Juleka whined poking her girlfriend gently, causing her to giggle.

”I’m sorry?” Rose replied as she snuggled up against her once more. “At least this way we get to find everything out as they did and watch them fall for each other.”

”And watch our friend’s embarrass themselves.” Juleka retorted.

”Yeah that too.” Rose practically sitting ontop of Juleka as they laughed.

 

Master Fu was on screen opening the box, suspiciously cautious, as a voiceover was theatrically explaining his secrecy.

“The miraculous are powerful and need to be kept hidden from the world until worthy holders of the miraculous can be found.”

That’s when the montage of each housemate arriving were shown. Flashing between each suprised, determined and hopeful grin.

“These chosen few will be given a miraculous in hopes that they will weild their power for good!”

Sihouettes of all the current house mates in their disguises striking a pose were shown in strips across the screen, representing their kwamis. The line was 10 miraculous holders long as it pans across (leaving 9 kwamis to be a part of the spin off chat show discussing the events and talking to booted couples ). One by one the colour came back to the silhouettes revealing the full costumes as the voiceover said their alter ego names. 

”There are two miraculous that stand above the rest.” Red earrings and A black ring are shown on screen in a yingyang symbol. “The Ladybug and Chatnoir miraculous have great power. The kwamis of creation and destruction. Together they make an unstoppable team as their connection as star crossed lovers is a gift and a curse.” The symbol swirled and turned the jewellery into kwamis flying around one another.

 

Master Fu is on screen again “Their identities must be kept a secret as we all wonder who is behind the mask.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette, dressed in her costume, was led through to another part of the house which was decorated differently from what she had seen so far. The walls had large advertising screens showing bright colours, names and silhouettes of what she presumed to be the other contestants moving to strike their pose. She was impressed, the tech team here sure seemed to work fast. Walking past her own she smiled in self appreciation before coming to the grand door at the end of the corridor. Inside the room there were 10 beanbags in a circle. Similarly to the mannequin room it was dimly lit and contained a few spotlights facing towards a raised stage in the centre where Master Fu currently sat with his back to her. All but two of the beanbags were taken and she was being directed to them just as the final person entered flinging the doors open. Leather clad and beaming from ear to ear the boy turned around and performed a backflip into the room.

‘Great.’ Marinette rolled her eyes. He was ushered to the seat next to her. The grand door was shut and the quiet chattering following the dramatics of the final contestants died down.

A voice through the speakers announced they would play the uncut voiceover to be used in the pilot to explain more about how it would be working out. The two beanbags were infact one, much like the podium before meaning Marinette and the leather clad boy were forced to sit together. The late-comer had sat confidently spread across the beanbag with his big playful smirk wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes but was unable to hold back her amused smile  before he moved aside and she sat down.

 With a stranger dressed in a tight all black leather costume beside her it was a little hard to cocentrate but it all seemed rather straight forward. No revealing who you are to anyone in or out of the mask. Compete in your masks to win prizes for your masked dates. If you find a hidden butterfly token in any task keep it hidden on your person to win information for outside of the mask. Being as competitive as she was marinette was looking forward to winning- and the taking part of course.

A muffled chuckle beside her caught her attention.

“Sorry but um..” the boy beside her whispered “You appear to be sitting on my..um... tail?” It was then that she noticed the cat ears pinned in his scruffy blonde hair, no doubt a wig too. He was dressed like a cat! His now sheepish grin seemed familiar. She had probably seen him earlier in the lobby.

“Right. Sorry.” An awkward shuffling commenced as they tried to fix the situation but undoubtedly making it worse ending up tangled up in one another’s costumes. All the wriggling around was drawing quite a bit of attention and had somehow managed to end up with marinette clumsily sprawled across the cat-themed stranger just as the voices in the speakers described Ladybug and Chatnoir.

“Star crossed lovers... The miraculous have a special connection. A power couple in the making no doubt!” 

All eyes were on them at this point. Marinette smiled and waved awkwardly trying to get up. The beanbag wasn’t helping. She couldn’t even look at the guy she had inevitably just groped in the scuffle. And telling by the laughter filling the room it wasn’t subtle. A hand from a girl in a purple butterfly inspired suit led to marinette and the cat  standing next to one another, unable to look at each other. That’s when he started laughing. It was contagious and soon anyone who wasn’t laughing before was laughing now. Even marinette laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye before offering her a hand.

”Why don’t we start over. I’m chat noir at you service m’lady” she had taken his hand expecting him to shake it but he turned it over and kissed it in an elaborate bow. His cat like green eyes staring into hers. He wore contacts which made the whites of his eyes green adding to his cat image. Damn this boy was smooth. Marinette was certain she heard a few sighs coming from within the room but she simply rolled her eyes once again.

”Nice to meet you chat. I’m Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Got any feedback? I would love to hear what you think about my work :) )


	4. The first task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge for the miraculous holders pulls leadership out of the shadows and throws dignity under the bus. There there Marinette don’t blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a LadyNoir chapter?
> 
> REWRITTEN SOME STUFF: 
> 
> details u may have missed  
> Fu is only a host  
> alya is the director  
> No kwami hosts  
> 

“Miraculous holders. Your first task in your mask will be to complete a series of puzzles. As you are all new to your gifts it has no influence other than to act as training. After you have completed the task you will freshen up for your first date! Act as a team and use this time wisely. It will only get tougher later on...” 

 

After the pilot’s trial voiceover was played to the group they all gathered around facing Fu. It seemed that marinette was right. What had happened up til now was ultimately the tour. Now they were in character and they had to play along. They weren’t actors but they didn’t need to be- it was still reality tv. One problem almost everyone had was with the  challenges as it turns out the ‘health questions’ on the sign up form were not what they seemed. Would they really make them do anything more than puzzles?

 

 “Wow! Fu sure knows how to make a purrrfect speech.”

“Was that a cat pun?” Marinette crossed her arms and laughed. “You are really going full out with this cat thing aren’t you?”

”Well, yes m’lady. Pawsitively excited to be THE ONE AND ONLY Chat Noir.” He took an elaborate bow and laughed. “I doubt you’ll be able to keep your paws off” He stood very close to marinette and held a smug smirk across his face.

”No doubt here kitty. You just keep your paws where I can see them. The beanbag incident was more than plenty.” She pushed him away with a finger on his nose.

”Meow.” He retorted playfully.

 

* * *

 

“GET A ROOM!” Alya threw popcorn at the tv as she yelled.

”You know they can’t hea-“

”Shut up nino I’m trynna watch here!”

Nino sighed.

 

* * *

 

A side glance from Fu led to chat miming zipping his mouth shut and the room’s focus shifted back to Fu.

‘Everyone had been staring at us.’ Marinette blushed.

 

The group would be split in two to complete the task. Each 5 would stand on a bench and fight their way through the team building challenges to get to the end where they would be told about their first date. Easy. Fu needed only to announce the groups for the task.

”...Hawkmoth, bunnyx, Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

Chat Noir side glanced the scowling Ladybug and beamed a bright smile. This was going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

It was 2 minutes into the challenge and Marinette’s team was behind as Chat Noir kept moving too quickly and unbalancing the small girl that turned out to be Bunnyx. The aim was to not touch the ground unless it was inside a hoola hoop and get the whole team across the room. Frustrated and ready to give up Marinette frowned watching the other team progress. She noticed however that they were slowing down. The rules were causing arguments in the other team which gave them time to catch up and as Hawkmoth, a purple steam punk themed girl, fell onto Marinette for the third time she saw her opportunity.

“Ok listen up guys. Clearly we need a plan. Chat grab the hoop from over there and stay this side of me so you don’t knock over Bunnyx again. Hawkmoth can you go infront of Chat and then he can use the hoops to get you across and then come back and take You. And then I can take Bunnyx cause Chat seems to always knock you over.” She stopped to scowl at him then. “And finish, unfortunately, with me coming back to get Chat” The group stared in awe at Ladybug this confident leader-esk girl before snapping into action.

They started moving much quicker and had Chat back for the second person in no time at all. Hawkmoth waved from the other side of the room and attempted to cheer them on. Marinette smiled and cheered as she watched her team come together and her chances of winning grow. Was she competitive? Definitely. She couldn’t even bare to look over at the other team anymore. An utter focus overtook her and Chat returned meaning it was her turn to balance around him and take bunnyx across the room and return with the hoops. It was slower than she liked but she encouraged the smaller girl endlessly and they kept moving. The room swelled louder with enthusiasm and the endgame was in place. Regrettably Marinette glanced to her side as she made her way back to chat. He had been yelling and cheering but he looked to the side and his smile shifted a little. She couldn’t help herself and she saw a red fox girl racing along beside her. They were neck and neck. Chat’s falter hadn’t stopped him from cheering, in-fact he grew louder and nearly leaped to join Ladybug too soon but she screamed “Wait! Just a little closer!” And she was right he only just made the large gap left before they headed back to their teammates all cheering frantically now. The race was on and without even a breathless word between them Chat Noir and Ladybug rotated between their roles of moving and passing along the hoops. The air was electric and marinette’s heart raced. She could feel the warm rush of the adrenaline as she caught eyes with her partner and saw the bright smile she was sure was also on her face. This was a game she remembered from her school days during gym class but the competitive energy that came with it could never grow old. And there they were tumbling across the finish line. They high fived everybody in sight and whooped. Chat noir fell to the ground and they lay smiling next to each other in a clumsy heap once again.

 

” Seems like you can’t stop falling for me Bug.” He sang between heavy breaths. 

 “Its a good job cats always land on their feet cause you got it the wrong way round Kitty cat.” The joyful surprise on his face resonated with the red blush covering his face and ears and Marinette’s own surprise at her words as they burst into loud pure laughter. Marinette felt a burning warmth in her face as she lightened her equally heavy breathing. She touched her cheeks to verify their heat. It was all this great competition and the exercise she explained to herself.

 

* * *

 

The cameras panned to Chat Noir and Ladybug’s bright beaming smiles as they lay on the floor beneath their celebrating team. Their eyes seemed to be glued to one another as they laughed with red faces and appeared in every way happy and fully absorbed in their own moment.

 

“Awwww this is too cute!” Rose snuggled against her girlfriend and squeezed her arm.

 “You know I didn’t even notice them doing this. It feels weird seeing them like this its such a private moment.”

 “I _could_ turn it off.” Rose teased holding her finger above the off button.

 “Don’t you dare!”

 


	5. A miraculous date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the first dates. In their masks the contestants can be whoever they want to be. Who are Chat Noir and Ladybug when they are put together for their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a dick and I always do updates on old chapters and only the introductions of high impact chapters at a time so please make sure to reread the previous chapter/s incase u read the incomplete or not updated versions  
> Sorry have fun reading x

They had won the challenge! Marinette was still happy about it when they were all called together again to hear about their first dates. Unsurprisingly Chat and Ladybug were paired for the first dates. The constant need to force them together was not subtle even on the the first day. If Marinette knew who was directing this madness she would have likely worked it all out from the beginning- knowing her best friend extremely well. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t know so she blamed the turn of events that followed on the thirst for tv entertainment and karma....

 

* * *

 

 

 “Why would you say that?” A female voice cried resonating a feeling of hurt.

“A _secret_ prize?” The responding shrug from Chat was overplayed in his usual goofy and theatrical style. 

 “No. Way. You’ve got to be kidding me.”

”This is Ridiculous, utterly Ridiculous!”

 Bouts of laughter from various contestants. Followed by tumble weeds edited into quick pans across awkward dates.  The last faces in the awkward silence montage are Ladybug and Chat Noir who make faces and burst into fits of giggles.

 

          ALL THIS TO LOOK FORWARD TO AND MORE NEXT TIME ON.. 

 

 

“Ahhh omg Alya this looks so great! What happens next I want to see their date already!”

 Alya stood leant against her kitchen counter with her phone in her hand “Soon and yes I know how cute are they right?” Nino walked in all dressed up and scowled at his girlfriend. “Alright well its been great catching up but I’ve got to go I’m late for my own date night! Bye.”

 

 


End file.
